


In My Imagination, You're Waiting

by MilliasRage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Daydreaming, Inspired by Music, M/M, Pining, not beta read but edited a few times, there is one (1) kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilliasRage/pseuds/MilliasRage
Summary: “Ok,” Taichi murmurs. He can feel Semi’s eyes on him, but he doesn’t dare return his gaze. If he does, Semi might see the secrets he keeps within. If he returns his gaze while Semi smiles like that, the way he does when he’s talking about music, Taichi’s pupils may widen just enough to reveal what he’s hiding inside.
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/Semi Eita
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	In My Imagination, You're Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellojello999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellojello999/gifts).



> I wrote this in the wake of some late Saturday night drunk musings. This fic is dedicated to Mellow!  
> Thanks Mellow and others for enabling me pahaha
> 
> You can listen to "505," the song mentioned in this fic on [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qU9mHegkTc4) and [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/58ge6dfP91o9oXMzq3XkIS?si=FUz-23vLSRKxAJoiT5CRfQ)

Sometimes they find themselves eating a late dinner together, alone in the corner of the cafeteria. Semi had given him another album to listen to. That’s how a lot of their conversations went.

“I think you’ll actually, really like this band,” Semi says as he scrolls through music on his phone.

“They’re called Arctic Monkeys. You can borrow my headphones tonight if you want.” Semi almost always insisted Taichi take them whenever he recommended music, so he could listen to his suggestions in the best quality possible.

“Ok,” Taichi murmurs. He can feel Semi’s eyes on him, but he doesn’t dare return his gaze. If he does, Semi might see the secrets he keeps within. If he returns his gaze while Semi smiles like that, the way he does when he’s talking about music, Taichi’s pupils may widen just enough to reveal what he’s hiding inside.

His secrets. One tells a story of a boy waiting patiently for the right time to come out of his shell. Another tells a story of a boy who wishes he knew what life wanted from him. One more is the story of a boy in love.

Semi pulls the headphones and iPod out of his backpack and hands them over to Taichi. The thickly padded ear cuffs are wrapped tight with the long cord of a 6.35mm jack attached to a 3.5mm adapter.

“I still have to go shower, so I’ll see you tomorrow?” Semi asks as he raises up from his seat.

Taichi nods and tucks the headphones into his bag before taking a moment to watch Semi walk out of the cafeteria. He exhales and turns back towards the table to pick up the iPod and leave himself. Instead, he sits with it in his hand, admiring its scuffed corners and worn screen. It’s on nights like these, when Semi offers a piece of himself like this, that Taichi struggles to subdue his fluttering heart.

****

He’s comfortable in bed, the headphones are on, and he scrolls to the album Semi told him to listen to, his personal favorite. Taichi selects _Favorite Worst Nightmare_ and presses play.

Many of the songs are surprisingly recognizable as he’s heard Semi practicing a few of the melodies. At some point he closes his eyes and imagines Semi as one of the guitarists, up on a stage with a band. His eyes shoot open in embarrassed realization that he’s daydreaming about his crush—his senpai Semi Eita, Setter, 3rd year, who aspires to make music like this one day. He huffs out a sigh before turning over and closing his eyes again.

Semi stands, guitar in hand and wearing an open plaid button-up shirt. The stage lights reflect off the sweat collecting on the skin of his bare chest. The sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, but Taichi can follow the flex of his forearms up to the covered biceps and make out the trace curves of them as well. Tight, dark jeans stretch around his legs, meeting thick black boots.

“505” begins to play and Taichi’s lips part as the keys ring with a romantic, yet somehow ominous tone. This particular song seems to have brought the flutter in his heart back. He grips the iPod tighter with the sudden need to hold on to something.

Dark liner frames Semi’s chocolate eyes as he looks ahead and strums his guitar. His gaze, dark and heavy with desire, is one Taichi has the luxury of receiving in this little daydream of his. A warm smile of which Taichi _has_ seen and since memorized, forms on Semi’s lips as he approaches. He’s still strumming, and his movements become more animated as the song’s energy picks up. He sways his head to the drums, and bends his knees, dancing to the rhythms of the rest of the band. He slows to stand in place again, now just inches away from Taichi. Their eyes meet again as Semi plucks the last few notes of the song and finishes. He drops the pick and raises his hand to rub a thumb along Taichi’s cheek. Semi reaches around to weave fingers into the hair at the base of his skull and pull him forward to press their lips together.

Taichi opens his eyes and rubs his face into the pillow below with a whiney groan. He pats the bed behind him to find his phone and opens Semi’s text thread.

_[Semi Eita:] “Did you listen to it yet?”_

_[Me:] “Yeah.”_

_[Me:] “You were right. I like them.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Arctic Monkeys lover Semi was highkey inspired by van's Guitarist Semi animation. You can check it out [here](https://twitter.com/tsukisemi/status/1272116497196830723?s=20). That video has lived in my brain folds ever since I saw it LOL
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> I'm over [here](https://twitter.com/millias_rage) on Twitter! Come say hi :)


End file.
